Learning to Stand
by Readerholic90
Summary: Jasper and Paul have hard it rough, maybe together they can bring a new appreciation to their differences and join together two very different peoples
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

This turning into a giant wolf thing did nothing to help the home situation; my mother was still never home long enough for me to get more than a few words in. For having lived on the Reservation all my life I don't think that I got a chance to really know my own mother, Sue Clearwater was more of a mother to me than my own flesh and blood. It was not like I got surprised anymore, hell we never talked about anything remotely personal. It was Sue and Harry whom I told when I was fourteen, and told that I had no feelings towards girls. And it was Sue who held me when I cried at night trying to come to terms with the fact that some of the kids I had known for years wouldn't speak to me anymore, and Harry who rushed me to the hospital when an older group of kids decided to beat up the little gay Annorah kid. Puberty was a godsend for me, no more jumping the little kid anymore. Instead I became a lot taller and way snarkier and let very few people into the walls with which I surrounded myself with.

Leah was like me in so many ways we could be mistaken for twins, not only because of the caramel skin tone or the raven locks though, she had chocolate eyes and mine were a stormy grey a complete contrast to my coloring. Seth was the cute in an annoying brat sort of way but they were my family. John Uley's kid, Sam, wasn't too bad he didn't care what I did as long as I wasn't weird around him. And Billy Black and Old Quill Aterra had raised their children to have no prejudice and so the loner, was not really that alone.

The Rez took care of most of our needs; but the school, due to the growing demand for education, moved all junior and senior classes to the high school in Forks, twenty minutes out of Reservation land. It got a little tricky for Leah and me, because over the summer we had started shifting, and we were not the calmest of people; therefore we ran the risk of exposure more than the others. Sam was a senior and so was more level-headed also he was our Alpha we wouldn't want to willingly disobey a direct order to maintain our cool. Jared was the only other one we even spoke to and he also was moving schools with us, but contrary to the 'Fiery Duo', he was as cool as a cucumber.

This move was also going to be harder on us because the elders had been given warning that the leaches were moving back into the area and both sides were redefining the treaty that was made all those years ago. To now include two newer members to the coven and exclude a former member. It turns out that the doctor's wife died shortly after they left the first time, and he had been re-married, as well as an additional male.

Leah, Jared, Sam and I rode to school in my truck since it was the biggest, (a guilt ridden present from my absentee mother- the best thing she ever did for me was to make Harry and Sue my guardians). I even had the windows tinted for more "mystery". The only other vehicles that appeared new in the school lot were a silver Volvo and an all black Ducati. The bike looked like a custom job. Well here goes nothing. Leah and I went to the front office together to get our schedules. We both smelled the nearness of the blood suckers but we ignored it, it wouldn't be a good idea to let emotions get the better of us and then miss the first day. I for one knew that Sue would chew me out for neglecting my studies- she was a tiny woman standing at 5'3" but she could make a guy of 6'5" feel no more than two inches tall- definitely a mother's gift.

I had all my classes with Leah, and the copper-haired vampire was in our Math and Biology, we didn't sit anywhere near them. But lunch time we all headed to the cafeteria and boy was I hungry. I loaded my tray and sat with my back toward the Cullen's, only the blonde pretty one and her giant of a mate were at the table. They were soon joined by the copper-haired one who by now we knew was called Edward. Last but not least one other person joined the table, and I said person because they didn't smell sickly sweet like the rest who occupied that space, they smelled of honey and freshly cut hay, I was surprised and turned to look directly into the saddest golden eyes I had ever seen. And at that moment my world tilted on its axis, my eyes took in tussled mixed blond hair gently waving to his delicate chin, high cheek bones and pale white skin. I froze, my food forgotten as well as the presence of those around me. This could not be happening now and not with….with, him! This is what Sam meant when he said he took one look at Emily and she was the only one for him, but….but, he's a leach, a bloodsucker- I am designed to kill him, could fate really be so cruel? I got up handed my keys to Sam and left quickly without a word.

I jogged into the woods near the school, stripped down and phased then ran as quickly as I could home, phased back and put on my clothes. Sue found me on the porch swing I don't know how long I had been sitting there. I felt her softly touch my shoulder, and then the tears started. She just sat there and stroked my hair as I laid my head in her lap and sobbed. The last time this had happened was three years prior when I came out of myself imposed closet. She didn't say a word she just held me and comforted me. When the tears finally stopped we sat in silence for a while.

'What's wrong my baby? Was it the kids at school, did they do something?' "No mama, it's just that I've found him, the one I'm meant to be with forever, but he can't be mine, it hurts so badly but I can't tell anyone else because they would hate me. He probably hates me too- but- he looked so sad... (Hick)…"

'It's alright baby boy everything will work itself out, you'll see. Now that you're here do you want to help me bake some cookies from scratch? They will make this all seem so much better when it's over hmm?'

I just smiled but inside my wolf had already started mourning its loss


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**(Jasper's point of view)**

Fifty years ago when Alice found me in that Diner in Pittsburg, my life was filled with endless damnation, I felt all their pain as I fed and so I fed less growing even more despondent. But there had never been another way for me. After Maria all the death and destruction had left me a shell of my former self, I no longer knew who I was, I was as faceless as all those newborns I had created, commanded and destroyed. She gave me hope and a family.

My 'twin' Rosalie, confident with a hard exterior but loves like the best of them and is fiercely loyal; Emmet the big goof, who feels completely; Edward the more intense of my siblings and the other one who is as unattached as I am; Carlisle, my ever patient father in this life and his wife Alice, my mother and my salvation- if it weren't for her seeing me quite literally, I am sure I would have found a way to end my existence. Imagine that- from the 'God of War' to a suicidal wreck. Her energy and her patience helped me to choose this life.

We had moved to Forks in time for the beginning of the school year and Carlisle had made sure to tell the Quileute's of our arrival as well as to add both me and Alice to the treaty as we weren't there the first time they passed through this area. We were all going to high school as juniors, and Alice was managing her clothing company remotely as well as coming up with new designs, Carlisle had already been hired as the local hospital's chief of surgery. Emmet and I had the games room stocked with the flat screen, the x-box, and shelves of our favorite games. That night we went on a hunt in preparation for our first day, and as the sun rose over the mountainous green expanse, not really shining through but leaving it looking light grey - the perfect light not to keep us stranded indoors but also not to give away the sparkly mess that our skin was. I had been pensive. I had finally realized that it would maybe be impossible for me to find that person, who would complete me? In this century my preferences were not held in contempt, and my family knew and understood- but where would I find someone willing to love me, a soulless monster. I was once the greatest evil to walk the planet and I have the potential to be that again, who would risk that? I rode my Ducati to school so that I wouldn't project my current mood onto my siblings and by the time we arrived I was in control enough to smile and act normal even if I felt sad at a loss of something that I had never experienced- love.

The wolves' scent stuck out like a sore thumb all over the school, but it was underplayed with the scent of freshly cut pine- which for some reason made my unbeating heart ache. At lunch I felt more despondent than ever as I sat with my siblings, I was the last to arrive. The emotions around the room were consistent mainly of curiosity, as well as large amounts of lust thrown in both mine and Edwards' way, and then there was that scent again coming from the table with three wolves. The gorgeous boy turned his body and as our eyes met I felt the most intense emotions directed at me, and the one emotion that I had resigned to never feel directed at me was rolling off in waves so strong I was stunned.

Stormy grey eyes left mine as he stood and left the cafeteria. I suddenly felt as if my heart had been torn out of my chest. I had both found and seemingly lost my forever in under s minute.' No Jasper,' said Edward,' his thoughts echo yours you must talk to him before you both commit yourselves to this though.

(Paul's Point Of View)

I had to force myself to go to school the next day. I had barely slept and my inner wolf was causing the most uncomfortable pain in the pit of my stomach. I barely spoke a word to Leah and that alone had her worried about me but she didn't push. Sue just smiled softly and wished us luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

As I drove into the parking lot, again the silver Volvo was there but there was no Ducati next to it, my heart just sank further. By the time that it was lunch my spirits were so low it took all I had not to cry, and I wasn't even hungry. I excused myself from the rest of them and went to sit under one of the trees at the edge of the building. I was drawing on my reserve energy to make it through the last two hours of school- but as it was, I was going to barely make it.

Being so out of it as I was, I didn't hear anyone approach me at all until I saw a pair of the most gorgeous legs in front of me. I slowly looked up to see the object of my desire. He looked slightly hesitant and spoke with a soft melodic voice "Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock-Cullen, do you mind if I sit with you? It's a little too crowded inside. If you don't want to sit with me I'd understand, and I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." I couldn't believe it, he really wanted to sit with me, well I might as well get everything off my chest in these five minutes, and then he can decide if he wants to speak to me ever again. Well here goes nothing.

"Have a seat Jasper, I'm Paul Annorah, you must be new in town, hmm?"

"Yes", he said in that soft voice, "my family and I just moved here and so I'm still adjustin' a li'l bit."

"No worries… Japer… I know you don't know me from Adam, but I know what you are; you see I live on the Reservation. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but do you mind if we got together after school- I would like to talk to you about something personal, if you don't feel comfortable with that the just tell me to buzz off, if you want to talk, meet me here after the final bell"

He didn't say a word he just looked into my eyes with his golden orbs so filled with emotion. Then the bell rang and I got up to get to class. As I walked away I heard him say in a soft voice, "I'm not worth it, why would he want me?"

My inner wolf felt an even stronger stab of longing, how my imprint could feel so worthless, and yet I was still powerless to help. I felt myself die a little more. The next two hours were pure torture, the craving to be with my beloved so strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The final bell couldn't come soon enough and I spotted jasper at our allotted meeting place, but he had his brothers and sister standing with him. I was as ready as ever to take my lot whatever it may be, and started in their general direction. Noticing where I was headed, Leah, Sam and Jared made a bee-line towards me and we arrived at the same time. Leah hadn't really spent at any time around the Cullens and I could already feel her hackles standing up, I hoped that she wouldn't lose her cool before I got through what I wanted to say. Well here it goes, head first and hope for the best.

"I know that you are all wondering why I told Jasper to stay, and I understand that you do not trust me enough to let him stay alone but..', _please God let me say this right so that they don't hate me_, "I just wanted to let him know of one of the thing that are generally less common when it comes to our shifter side…" I was interrupted by a sharp tug on my left hand to see Leah standing right behind me her face distorted in fury. "Paul, what the hell!" she hissed

"I'm getting there Leah, just wait a second and you will understand why I brought it up." I turned back to the Cullens, "Yesterday when I looked at Jasper, I imprinted on him- it's where a wolf finds their destined mate and they become the center of that wolf's world. I know that it may be difficult to understand and even harder to accept, but I would do anything- be anything for Jasper."

With that I turned back towards the lot and left, I wouldn't want him to want to be with me out of a sense of duty, and so I left out the most important piece of information, I would die without him, and it had already begun.

(Jaspers point of view)

As he spoke I felt the truth in his words, as well as the underlying hurt and ache. But I couldn't bring myself to speak. Edward was the only one privy to my inner monologue and he understood why I would be hesitant to speak out. He was the only one who knew the extent of my longing and it was not because I whined or complained: I was more one to suffer in silence, his gift just made it impossible to hide, but he never betrayed my confidences. We understood each other the most.

As Paul walked away my despair was so palpable that I sank to my knees and dry sobbed. I was surprised that the first hand to touch me was not hard like that of any of my siblings, but soft and almost hot. I looked up to see chocolate eyes looking at me and short curly hair that framed a strong yet soft face with high cheek bones and an almost aquiline nose. She too had tears in her eyes but also held a determined look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

(Leah's POV)

Finally I knew what had been eating at my brother. He must think that we would hate him, for destiny to choose this beautiful almost broken creature to be his mate. Far from it, all I wanted was for this shadow to pass- it had only been a day but I felt myself losing my brother. "What he said is true you know, you must be his other half because he would never put it all on the line like that. He's too proud. There is nothing that I can do to help this situation. All I ask is that you don't hurt my brother, he's been through too much of that and it would not be fair to just string him along. The copper-haired vamp spoke up "I know Jasper isn't saying much, right now but he thinks that he could never deserve such overwhelming love because of everything that he has done, and he is so afraid that not only you, but Paul especially would be disgusted in him. We need to get him to calm down, but if you could come to our house for dinner: with your parents and any other members of the pack, it would be a lot easier to explain. I'll give you my number, or you can call Carlisle and say when you will be arriving."

"Umm…ok, I guess. Just give it to Sam, I've got to go after Paul", and I whirled round and took off after my brother. At least this time he hadn't taken off home, he was in the car his body visibly shaking with pent up emotions. I didn't even know what to say to him.

How would I even start this conversation, I didn't want to put him in a corner but I needed to get him to speak to me. 'Paul? Paul says something, anything, please.'

(Paul's POV)

I heard Leah get into the car, and I thanked my lucky stars that I had given Sam the car keys, I was too keyed up to drive. I heard them say that we would go over to their house later, what if it was to tell me that he already had a mate and didn't want to be with me. What if his parents didn't like me, what if the rest of the tribe couldn't get over the animosity, "…please"? Dammit I wasn't even paying attention to Leah, I needed to say something.

"Lee-Lee, what if it doesn't work out-what if it's too hard, what if Pop, hates me for this, I can't lose my love and my family Lee-Lee, I just can't, it's too much at once, I don't think I would want to survive it…"

Then my world went black, and as awareness came back to me slowly I heard snatches of conversation happening around me. "When will he wake up?", "Did you really have to do that?", "We have to leave soon."

That statement in itself got me to open my eyes- damn it was dark, what the hell happened, the last thing I remember is hyperventilating at Leah. Leah, she would know "Lee-Lee, what happened to me?"

"Paul, oh your awake now- Sam got a little too helpful and triggered one of your pressure points to knock you out" - a glare in what must be Sam's general direction, "You need to wash up, we are all going to the Cullen's for dinner- and don't ask, apparently the Mrs. likes that they are having guests over and wanted to cook, weird if you ask me, they don't even eat- oh well, hurry up lazy"

With her last statement I knew that even if Jasper didn't want me my family, the whole family, would be with me every step of the way, hey they were going to have a meal at a vampire's house. Well here goes nothing


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

(Jaspers pov)

I know that the rest of the family told me not to worry, even Carlisle said that Paul's guardians had consented to coming over with one other elder and their families. In total there would be ten people coming over, and I was a nervous wreck- it was hard to tell my family what had happened to me, only Edward knew the full extent of my pervious life and that was not because he was snooping- he couldn't help it. And now I had to tell everyone everything.

My phone vibrated suddenly.

I didn't even look at the screen to see the caller ID, and I wasn't shocked when I didn't get a word in edgewise " Major, you are strong enough to get through this and will be better for it in the end-just be honest, by the way you got a real looker, and he will take good care of you. Trust him and trust yourself."

'Thanks Peter, I have no idea what you mean about the taking care of me bit, but you have never stirred me wrong. Will you be coming over? I haven't seen you in a long while.'

"Me 'nd Char will be over that way in about nine months I think that you will need us around that time, also call the Denali's it would be nice to have a family gathering we could even have a party, whatcha say hmm?"

'That would be nice, maybe… could I? Uhh'

"Jasper, it ok, I'll get the webcam all set up and Char and I will conference in when it comes time for the family meeting. If by any chance you can, sit by his mother through all that she will be the calmest of the lot, talk to you later then, bye Major.

'Bye Peter.'

When he hung up I came to the conclusion that I had a family that loved me no matter what- and with them I could accomplish anything.

"Well that took you long enough," Edward said, I really must have been soul searching for him to walk up on me like that. " It's not that Jasper, I just came up here to tell you that they will all be arriving in about a minute, they are coming up the drive as we speak, your little epiphany was just you realizing what we have known all along."

I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long, I had been with then for over half a century and I just now realized that they were my real family- I felt all the warm and fuzzes in a whole new light and I garnered all my courage to meet the in-laws and the extended family. It was now; there was no way I could hide from this anymore.

(Paul's POV)

As we drove up the long driveway it took all I had not to be freaking out in the back seat with Leah and Seth. Harry was driving and Sue was in the passenger seat. Behind us drove Billy Black and his husband Charlie Swan-Black, Bella and Jacob and Sam. That's what I meant when I said that the Black children were raised differently, they always had two dads and so my being homosexual was not a problem for them.

Back to the: mini meltdown.

I went through all the things that could go wrong on our end, and then all the things that could go wrong on their end and then came up with a dozen different ways the situation could become a total disaster. I really needed to think of something else like actually smiling once we got out of the car.

Well I am not a wimp, so I guess that I can face this. We all got out of the car and were soon joined by Billy, Charlie and the others; this was looking at being an interesting night. Harry knocked on the large hardwood door, and the doctor was the one to open the door. Dinner was not a formal thing as there was a buffet table with about a dozen different finger foods in large quantities and two different punch bowels, the only thing that went through my mind was the Mrs. Didn't do things by halves, that earned me a grin from Edward,_ I really needed to start using their names._

A small woman, and when I say small she looked barely looked five feet tall, breezed into the room, followed by the blond femme fatal that comes to school and the one who is even bigger than us wolves and that was saying a lot because our genetics made us huge in comparison, Jared was the shortest standing at 6'4 ½". Jasper was the last to walk in. "Hi everyone, I'm Mary-Alice Cullen, but everyone here just calls me Alice..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Alice's POV)

"Hi I'm Mary-Alice Cullen, but everyone around here calls me Alice, I would like to welcome you to our home. Why don't we get comfortable and get to know each other and anyone who is hungry should feel free to grab something to eat at any time."

I redirected everyone to the living room which had enough chairs for everyone to sit comfortable, without being in each other's space, and I noticed as Jasper took a seat near the older woman. I wondered what that was about as Edward turned on the screen and Peter and Charlotte came into view on a cleared wall. Now was the time to speak, I guess I had to be the one to break the ice- sometimes I wished I could see the immediate future with the wolves present, but I hadn't managed to get over the block, except to see a few snatches here and there, and I hated doing things blind. Anyway back to the task at hand as everyone gets settled. "Well, I have introduced myself, and would like everyone to be comfortable with each other so I'm going to be doing the introductions for the rest of the family. Seated next to me is my darling husband Carlisle, on his left is Edward with the copper hair, and then Emmet McCarty-Cullen is the large bear-like one, and Rosalie Hale is the blond in his lap. On the screen we have Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." My family gave small signs of acknowledgement as their names were called, the ball was quite literally in their court, and I wondered who would speak.

(Charlie's POV)

Well I guess that now it our turn to introduce everyone, and I know that Billy isn't going to speak- so here goes nothing. " Thank you, and what a lovely home you have here Mrs. Cullen, Alice, I'm Charlie Swan- Black, next to me is my husband Billy Black, the muttering pair next to Billy are our children, Bella and Jacob. On my right I have Sam Uley between Sam and the couch are Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Paul Annorah. On the couch are Harry and Sue Clearwater, their parents. I guess that since we are getting to know each other I should say that I and the Chief of Police for both Forks and the Reservation, Harry here is the local contractor and Billy is the best mechanic in the state as well as the current Chieftain of the Quileute tribe. Sorry if that was a little long winded I ramble when I'm nervous". Then Billy spoke up from next to me, " It's a pleasure to meet you all, but so we are on the same page, I wanted to make it clear that imprinting can happen regardless of sex, take me for example, Charlie is my everything - he is half Quileute and so the stories were always a part of him…

'This has never happened before, for a Protector to imprint on a Cold one, but if it brings peace to our people and co-operation between our families then the union of these two young ones will be a blessing.

Generally the imprinter is the dominant in the relationship, and will do anything in their power to keep their imprint happy as well as protect them.

By virtue of the imprint the submissive in this case will be enabled to carry on the line, unfortunately it not only specific to their partner and so they would be vulnerable in that way.

And before anyone else asks, yes I'm going to tell them. I have already discussed this with Charlie and it would be good for them to understand."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

He paused and took a breath and then he squeezed my hand as if to gather up his courage, to speak of something that still gives me nightmares some nights. "As the rest of you know, I have four children but what you all don't know is that my youngest princess isn't really mine- you see Charlie had gone to a police conference in California and was going back to his hotel when he was attacked by some thugs. I got the worst phone call that anyone could receive- they thought that he wouldn't live through the night it, it was so bad. They thought I was insane when I asked them to stabilize him and get him to this private hospital in Colorado, I met him at the hospital, and he barely looked himself, and I was falling apart- it looked like I was going to be left alone with toddlers- I couldn't even imagine how this would affect Rachel and Rebecca; Carlisle was working there at that time and took my Charlie into surgery immediately. I sat through the longest seven hours of my life as he was put back together enough to start healing, he was in a coma for a week and I had barely slept- and the only outside contact I had was to talk to my girls whom I had left with Sue and her sister Kara Annorah, who at the time were pregnant with their own kids. I owe such a large debt of gratitude to Carlisle, even if Charlie was on bed rest for the entire unplanned pregnancy. When my little Bella was born I felt like the luckiest man on earth- biology didn't matter. I do confess that several less scum live and breathe, but it was my duty, and it will be Paul's. Had Charlie died that night I would have soon followed him as there is no way half a soul can live without the other once they have acknowledged one another.

I welcome your family to ours as destiny saw fit to intertwine us- more permanently than we had ever dared to think possible." there it was, my Billy had said his piece

(Jasper's POV)

I felt humbled that I was here in the presence of people who had gone through so much and survived. Billy would never know how much just this little part of his history had given me the courage to take that final step and reveal myself completely. I looked towards the wall where Peter and Charlotte were projected and received a small nod and an encouraging grin. I Looked at Alice and Carlisle and they smiled too.

It was my turn.

The mood was pensive and so I was not overwhelmed, " It was good that we all gathered here to get to know each other better, but I would really like to say my piece and then let Paul decide if he would still want to be with me," I said in a soft voice . I felt a warm hand on mine and looked up to see Sue Clearwater smile at me encouragingly, my mouth twitched slightly before I spoke again. "I was a regular Texas boy born and bred, but I always knew I was different. I had a couple of older sisters, Elizabeth and Stephanie, and as the only boy I would say that I was a little spoiled," that garnered a snicker from Bella and Seth as they both seemed to think of Jacob at the same time. I continued, " By the time I was in my early teens I knew that I was not interested in the female population that had made it their goal to charm me into marriage - my mother Eliza: God rest her soul; understood and tried to shield me as much as she could from my father but it became harder and harder to hide as he stared to pile on the pressure for me to settle down and produce the next line of Whitlocks, (sigh), he had not been at all young when I was born and so was egging for grandchildren as soon as humanly possible. After many fights and taunts- I snapped- and in a fit told him that I didn't even like women, I regretted it the moment those words left my lips, he beat me until I was unconscious and I later heard that he wouldn't even let my mother anywhere near me, it was my sister Beth who snuck into my room long after midnight to clean and dress my shredded back- and I was lucky that I didn't get an infection. For two months I was kept in my room and had no outside contact other than my sister, then one night my father walked into the room and informed me that I had been signed up to join the Confederate Army, and by my return I would be made into the man I was meant to be. I had never left home before, and here I was being forced into a war that I had no relation to at all. Most of the recruits were older than me, and as my father had made it clear to some of them that I was a 'sissy boy' I had to endure random night beatings where I could not finger the perpetrator and so had no grounds to report the abuse. My general charisma got me promoted within the ranks quickly, but the night it became official I was attacked, gagged, beaten, raped and left for dead." I stopped this was a part of my life that I had kept hidden so far deep that I wasn't sure if I could get the timeline correct. "Mom, dad, the things you know about me before barely scratch the surface of my second existence- when Maria found me the next night, she gave me immortality not because I had survived that long but because she saw a gift that she could exploit, she knew who I was and where my family was, as long as I was her lap dog and right-hand man I got to watch them as they lived there lives free from horror and destruction. I loved my family and so I became the best at everything- the best warrior, the best trainer, the best Major and the most feared vampire in the entire south. Personally I created only twice Peter, who reminded me of my best friend and Charlotte who had the same features as my sister Beth. Slowly I lost myself. It took a century for Maria's world to become more volatile with me projecting despondency, hate and despair. Peter ran off with Charlotte one night but I didn't even have the heart to track them- I grew lower, and then five years later he came back and stole me away- I left willingly but was still plagued by my very existence, I fed less and wondered from Peter and Charlotte when the emotions got too much- I hated myself, I was the first suicidal vampire that I knew of.

I was in Pittsburg when Alice and Carlisle found me, and this family had been building me back up to the point where I'm a functional being. I couldn't say anything to Paul because I felt what he felt but I also realize that he deserves more than just a shell with no self worth at all. Now I understand that though it will be hard, that I will spend every day of my existence trying to deserve him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

(Rosalie's POV)

When Jasper spoke, I knew that I had to get my piece in too, we were the closest and our introductions into this life were similar in that our last 'human' experiences were pain and torture, but that is where it ended. I was brought into a loving home- whereas he was cast into hate a doubt. We were the closest to twins that any non-related persons could get he knew all of my faults, as I did his. Edward may have heard but I understood. I had found my solace in Emmet, and he had the chance to find his.

(Sue's POV)

As my son's imprint spoke about the dark times, his grip on my hand would tighten but not to the point that he would crush me. And when he said that he felt my Paul's emotions I knew that they would be alright. He trembled slightly with the tension that was hanging thick in the air- and I knew as an empath this would be affecting him the most. I looked up to meet the gaze of both Charlie and Mary-Alice, they seemed to have the same idea, and they swiftly stood and made everyone leave the room for some food or refreshments. The only people left in the room were Paul, Jasper and myself. I sat a boy on either side of me, grabbed a hand and held it on my lap for a full minute before I spoke. "I believe that this will be forever, with the two of you being each other's safe haven. Paul you are my son, don't you ever doubt that- it is like I had twins. I have watched you suffer and struggle with life and love but here the ancestors saw fit to grant you your fondest wish- lasting love. Don't take this gift for granted, and cherish it always.

Jasper, you- my new addition, you are stronger than you think and are also worthy of love. Hold onto it because it is precious. Now both of you hold your heads high and hold each other's hand as you journey through this life together. Also boys remember that I am still too young to be a grandmother, I need you both to finish high school first. Let's go and join the family shall we I know that they are curious to know what I think- they should not be so stiff, it's a family gathering and they all look like someone cancelled Christmas!"

We laughed quietly and both boys relaxed visibly then escorted me, one on each arm, to where everyone else was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

(Paul's POV)

Now that went far beyond anything that I ever dreamed would happen. Here we were mingling and talking together like there was no difference between us. It was seamless, like we had been doing this for years, when in reality Jasper and I had only been going dating officially for almost eight months now. We were having a cook out at our house on the Reservation; the treaty had no boundary lines anymore, but was now an agreement for mutual aid. As long as the Cullen's stuck to their diet and deterred rogues from entering the area we were at peace. School wasn't so bad now; some kids made rude comments every time they saw us but other than that the only other apparent changes to take place were that we all sat together at lunch now. It also made it easier on Jasper and his siblings as we always ate all the food and so their "human" charade was still intact.

Jasper and I even went on dates. I took him down to Port Angeles to watch movies and I had a surprise planned for him with the help of Rosalie- I was taking him to the museum of natural history, they had opened a new exhibit focused on the Civil War, with a special section on the Confederate Army. He hadn't heard about the renovation and so this was truly going to be a surprise. I couldn't wait to experience this with him.

(Jasper's POV)

Paul was taking me out tonight, but I couldn't get him to tell me where, I had even asked Edward and all he would do was smirk at me. Mom Alice was all over the place she had my clothes out ready for me and told me to be careful out there, I mean I was fifty-seven years older than her ninety, but she was my mom and I promised because I knew she worried about all of us- especially me I was her baby. The weather was threatening to change for the worse later on and so we were not going to be riding bikes, we were taking Paul's truck.

We sat in companiable silence and I held his hand in mine as we drove. I was caught up in all our feeling and so was not really paying attention to where he was taking me. When we stopped and I finally took in my surroundings I noticed the museum.

"Baby, what are we doing here? Didn't you say that you've been here before, what's going on?"

He just got out of the truck and came to open my door. And as we entered the building and I saw the banner advertising the new section, I was blown away. If I could cry, I would have, venom gathered in my eyes but never fell. This was completely unexpected; no one had ever done anything like this for me. "Paul this is the best surprise that anyone has ever given me, how did you even find it? Is this what Edward knew but wouldn't tell me" I rasped, too overtaken with emotion. He nodded and smiled

" Rosalie helped me find an exhibit close by and even came to get the tickets herself when she went shopping with your mom last week, Edward and your dad were the only other ones who knew- everyone else would have given it away." he said sheepishly. I hugged him close as we took a stroll through the new wing of the museum. I was pointing out things that I remembered doing during the latter half of the 1800's and softly corrected facts that they had put down wrong. And when we wondered to the Civil War part of the exhibit I came face to face with images that before had driven me further into my depression but now, I could exorcise those demons with Paul.

That night I felt that I was ready to take the next step in my relationship with Paul, so far we'd kissed and touched but he had never pushed me for more, for that I was grateful as I was deathly afraid to do anything remotely sexual. Mom had gotten better at looking around the wolves and so it was no surprise when we arrived at an empty house. I pulled Paul up the stairs and into my room. It's not like he hadn't been in there before, so that wasn't any different from the other times that he had been in there. As usually we sat on my king bed and started to make-out. As the session got heavier and heavier I didn't pull back as I usually did, it was Paul who separated us and looked into my eyes. His body was beneath mine on his back, because as long as he didn't crowd me physically we found that I would tend to slip into a panic less.

"Are you sure Jasper", he said in gravelly tension filled voice, "I don't want to rush you; I would wait forever for you."

'Yes,' I said feeling a little scared but sure in my decision.

"Only if you are on top, no matter how ready you are, you need to be in control- and please tell me if I'm hurting you, or, if you are uncomfortable."

(Maybe I should just leave it there?)

(I 'm not that cruel- on with the show)

(Paul's POV)

I was so tense I was sure that I was making my Jasper feel worse and so consciously I relaxed, he was giving me a gift as well as his complete trust and I wasn't going to let him down. I did the only thing left to do and began kissing him again, be it more passionately than before. And as our lips moved in sync I let Jasper pull off my shirt, and then watched with hooded eyes as he pulled off his own. He looked gorgeous, and his kiss swollen lips glistened. I could not wish for anyone else- he looked like a fallen angel- not the damned type either. As he ground his hips into mine all I could think to do was hold on. I was fighting my instinct to just claim him and so I was taken aback when he suddenly switched our positions and lay under me.

" Jazz wha.."

' No Paul, it's ok, I'm ok, I know you won't hurt me, so I _want _you to take me. Please'

"If you say so, but stop me if it's too much, I couldn't bear it if I was the one that hurt you again."

'I love you, please.'

I lowered my lips to his yet again. This time it was not frenzied making out but a slow passionate kiss that had us both vibrating with its sensuality. It was perfect, and we both moved in sync removing our jeans and boxers. And for a moment all I could do was gaze upon my Jasper, he was perfection embodied. And watching him my heart soared to new heights. I capture his lips yet again as I ran my left hand over his body and balanced my weight on my right elbow. He arched into my touch, and let loose a small moan. And I deepened the kiss I ran my fingers over his engorged manhood. He was throbbing in my hand and his throbbing mirrored my own hot tumescence that nudged his inner right thigh.

'More... Please Paul, more, make me yours.'

Who was I to deny that plea, and so I opened the bottle of lube that was next to Jaspers' head and coated my fingers, I brought my hand down and used a finger to circle his perineum. He gasped a little as I worked a finger into his rectum, but as I moved it around a little he relaxed and began to work himself on it as I moved the digit in and out of his body slow and steadily. He tensed ass I began to work another finger into his body. I stopped to get him used to the intrusion; soon he was again working himself on my fingers. Jasper let out a startled cry as I found his prostate, working himself harder on my fingers as I even began scissoring them, he was arched upward and working himself hard, when a third digit entered his body. I was amazing to watch, and I fought not to blow my load on the sight of him alone. I couldn't wait any longer, and so I removed my fingers and placed my cock at his entrance and slowly began to push in. he squirmed a little as I breached him and so I held still and looked into his eyes. As he visibly relaxed again started with the soft shallow thrusts that slowed the way our bodies joined. It felt like forever before I was buried to the hilt in my Jasper's body, but it felt like heaven.

I just stayed still until he began to move his hips. And then the shallow thrusting began again. As his breath hitched my speed increased a little more, until I was truly thrusting in and out of his body with abandon, and the sounds coming out of Jasper's mouth as well as the emotions he projected simply added fuel to the fire. Jasper's channel tightened around me and I grabbed his dick and started to pump him in time to our thrusting. It didn't take him long to come undone, and his face as he arched his back and released a stream of cum onto my hand and both our chests almost made me blow my lid, but I held still and pulled out of his body, then pumped myself to completion. As I slumped on top of him, all I could think of was how this had been the best night of my life. With that thought I rolled off him then pulled him to me to snuggle as we both lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

Sorry the plot is twisting itself around- I really want to bring in the rest of the vampires in, but how to do that smoothly is escaping me. The rest of the story can't be put up until that is figured out somehow. PM me if you have any thoughts- it's nice to have a story that at least gets read, and occasionally reviewed.


End file.
